


Study Date

by Froggy1988



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Sex Interupted, Smut, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Summary: Varian decides to help Cassandra relax before and exam - Cassarian smut.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Deity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Deity/gifts).



> A very late birthday present for the fabulous Adi. My thought process behind this was that you were studying for exams, so you might like a distraction from studying that was about Varian disturbing Cassandra from studying…. I was a bit late on that too. Of course, they’re students so I had to put in some of the realities of student sex. 
> 
> Anybody familiar with my writing won’t really need a warning but if this is your first time then – THEY HAVE SEX!

Study date.

Cassandra could literally feel the tension in her forehead, the tightness of the skin as she frowned at the sheets of paper in front of her. 

“UHH! I can’t do this.” She said flinging herself backwards onto the bed. She didn’t know why she was putting herself through all this! There was a comfy position in the police waiting for her, but she couldn’t bear to be stuck in a desk job, watching other people come and go from the job she had loved, out on the streets. She couldn’t bear to see the looks of sympathy on the faces of her colleagues. Or maybe it would be a kind of survivor’s guilt, or perhaps fear – the knowledge that anyone of them could end up injured and considered ‘unfit’ for active duty. 

“You can.” 

Cassandra opened her eyes and looked up. Varian, she didn’t know quite how he had ended up as her study partner. She’d first met him in the college library, in the chemistry section, she was taking the basic modules and he the most advanced. Perhaps it was because she was ten years older than every other student that she caught his attention initially, perhaps, but it was most probably her arm. Anyways, she had been sat at a desk when a thin book had landed next to her. She looked up and saw the curious looking ‘boy’ (though she later learnt that he was actually nineteen) looking down at her. 

“Van De Beek.” He said shortly. 

“What?” She had asked. 

“Same theory, but gets straight to the point, it should save you a few hours of reading. May I sit?” 

Cassandra looked around, the other desks were empty. She tried to hold back from rolling her eyes, she certainly wasn’t interested in making friends, not amongst these… children. Still, he might have a few more tips to help her project go faster. She gestured to the seat in front of her. 

“You’re a chemistry major?” He asked. 

“Forensics.” Cassandra answered shortly. “Need a little chemistry.”  
  


“Oh, the applied sciences are so much better than theory. I myself haven’t decided yet, chemistry, obviously, but I am thinking of either combining it with robotics or medical technologies.”  
  


“I’m set on forensics.”  
  


“Why?” 

Cassandra glanced up from her notes, she hadn’t realized she was getting herself into a conversation. Most people would be able to tell that her curt answers were conversation closers, not conversation openers.

“I’m an officer.”  
  


“Police or army?”  
  


“Police.”

The young man nodded.

“My Dad’s army. I think he wanted me to go that way.”  
  


“Right.” Cassandra said. 

“So, why are you now studying to be a forensic scientist?”  
  


“To help solve murders.” 

“Is that what you did before studying?” 

“Yes.”  
  


“Then why…” 

Cassandra held her arm up, though she was sure he wasn’t so obtuse that he hadn’t even noticed it. 

“Oh…” 

“Yes.”  
  


“I knew it.”  
  


“Knew what?” Cassandra asked angrily, knew that she was an invalid, knew that she lived with trauma. Every time she looked in the mirror that’s what she saw, no longer the strong woman she had once been, now just a trembling pale ghost of herself.

“That you could teach me something.”  
  


“I don’t have time to be a tutor.”  
  


“I would tutor you in return. Chemistry, I am already halfway through my doctorate, as I said, it’s not challenging enough so I’m starting a second one at the same time.”  
  


“Wait, how old are you?”  
  


“Nineteen.”  
  


“Then how…”  
  


“Genius.” He said with a shrug. “What do you think?” 

“What exactly am I mean to teach you?”  
  


“I’ve become aware, that I am somebody that life just happens to, and you, somebody injured out of active service, who has decided to carry on doing what they loved in a different way.”  
  


“I believe in being useful, I believe in duty.”  
  


“What I’m trying to say, is you don’t take life lying down. Teach me to do the same, and I will teach you chemistry.”

“I don’t know how you teach that.”

“Perhaps I’ll learn through osmosis.”  


So he’d become her tutor, and study partner. How he had become her Netflix and chill partner however she still hadn’t worked out, it had just happened, and then happened again, and about four times after that as well. He was more than proficient at teaching her chemistry, he was also more than proficient at making her lose all sense of the world. She didn’t put a name to what they were, but he was the only friend she had made since the accident, the only one who lived nearby since she had moved for university. None of her other friends knew about him she wasn’t quite sure what they would make of whatever it was they were. He was young and yet, he did have a maturity around him from having started university when only fifteen.

“Cassandra sat back up, and she picked up another of her books. Chapter fifteen, test me.” She said dropping in next to Varian.

He looked down at the book and then looked at her, something changing in his expression.

“Maybe we should try a different tactic.”  
  


“You know best.” Cassandra said.

Cassandra found herself gasping as she was suddenly knocked to the bed. She blinked in surprise, automatically tensing as she sunk heavily into the soft mattress. He stretched above he, pinning her to the bed, his body was surprisingly heavy for somebody so slim. His hands were tight on her wrists. Cassandra wiggled slightly realizing that he had no plans of letting her go. 

“Varian.” She complained as he placed a kiss on her neck. “I need to study.”  


“You know everything Cassandra.”  


“No Varian, this is important.” 

“I’ve been testing you for two hours now Cassie, and you haven’t got a single question wrong.” 

“But, what if something different comes up in the exam?”  
  


“You mean something that hasn’t been in the lectures or book chapters?” He was pulling open some of the buttons of her shirt now, kissing the hollow of her neck, and though she should be studying her body was reacting to him, her back arching up to his lips. 

“Cassandra.” Varian said seriously, kissing the flesh above the lace trim of her bra. “There is more to being prepared for an exam than just the reading. You have to sleep well so your brain stores the information efficiently, you have to be well fed but not digesting a heavy meal. You can’t get so stressed that you waste time freaking out. Let me help you relax.” 

“Varian…” Cassandra sighed, but she didn’t know what else to say, his hands were stroking down her sides, his lips were peppering kisses anywhere that he could reach, and it felt so much more inviting than the pile of books that were sat on the edge of the bed. Her hands reached out as if to grab at the books, one final push from her analytical brain to do what was needed, but Varian held them firmly above her head. 

“Just let go, just for a moment Cassie. You need to learn to let go.” 

His fingers worked the rest of the buttons open, his lips following each one as it revealed more of her pale skin. Perhaps it was the light breathy moan that signalled to him that she was giving in, perhaps that was the reason that he let go of the wrists he had been pinning down with one hand. Released, she flung her arm out, finding the pile of books and knocking them with a heavy thud to the floor. She had to study, she knew this, but as he peeled the edges of her bra down and leaved a sharp grazing trail down her breast with his teeth she felt her mind start to drift away from chemical equations and centre itself back into her body. She could give in to him, because she was safe in his hands, she had started to trust him implicitly, but although she could give in to him, that didn’t mean that she would go without comment.

“I thought you liked that I don’t take anything lying down?”  
  


“Sometimes you have to know when to pick your battles.”

He sucked her breast into his mouth, sending a shiver down her spine that seemed to connect directly with her most sensitive parts. Sometimes, when alone, she thought about him touching her like this and she could almost feel him sink within her as if his shape and touch was imprinted onto those very inner muscles that were pulsing within her now. His fingers started to run up the denim covering her thighs and Cassandra started to feel the world disappear, the world shrinking to just include her body, Varian’s hot mouth and his nimble fingers.

She stretched out, her back arching upwards, as she let go, just for a few moments, of all the stress and doubts and pain. As his fingers reach up to link with hers she forgets that the hand he clutches at is burnt, she forgets the stiffness in her fingers, the way that it cramps up. This, holding Varian’s hand as he slowly makes love to her, this is something her hand can still do.

He let go of her as he flipped the button of her jeans, sitting up he pulled off his shirt, revealing his lightly tanned wiry form. He was not like her previous partners, all police officers – their bodies had been carefully worked, Varian’s came out of what he did all day, he didn’t care about his body being strong, only his mind. Yet, he was strong, his muscles wound like springs, all hidden strength, nothing on display.

Before she could get a grasp on what was happening her jeans and underwear was discarded on the floor and he had grabbed her thighs pulling her down the bed towards him. Again she was pinned by his hands, stretching above her, as his weight came to rest ontop her, she gasped as he suddenly intruded her body, sharp and quick. He gave a light moan, his eyes close, his brow furrowing.

Then there was just the feeling of him in her, full and stretched, a fine line between pleasure and pain. The bed shifted below them as he thrust back into her, the headboard banging against the wall in a fast and juddering rhythm as Cassandra dug her fingernails into his shoulder, holding on, his body the last anchor to the reality that existed outside of her own trembling limbs and building waves. He had always taken her like this, like he knew she didn’t have to be, or wished to be treated like glass. He always took her like he was hungry for her, like he was desperate for her, as if his life depended upon being inside her in that moment.

The moment was broken, something from outside was filtering through. Varian stilled, his breath heavy against her neck, and then she realised what it was, the rhythmic banging, not of the headboard this time. It was coming from the other side of the wall. Cassandra gave a groan. She slammed her hand on the wall beside her.

“You know when you distract us we just take longer right?” She shouted at her neighbours.

She felt Varian’s laugh pulsing in her stomach.

“Choose my battles?”

“Nope, this is war.” He answered with a smirk.

He met her eyes, and without moving he gave a long reverberating groan, deep and animalistic. Catching his eye Cassandra realized what he was going to do.

“Yes! Oh yes!” She groaned throwing her head back. The gasp she gave when he raised her leg to his shoulder and pushed deeper into her was real.

The world became a symphony of noises. The creaking of the bed, the banging, the heavy breaths, the fake groans and shouted, ‘fucking hells’, the real sighs, the real whispered words that slipped out and were allowed to pass without comment, ‘I love you’.

Cassandra was losing track of the world again, the sounds were no longer fake. She was sinking within her own body, within the sensations, the sounds coming from her throat becoming wilder and wilder as if all the tensions she had been carrying for longer than she knew were bursting out of her, release, long awaited release.

“I kinda don’t know how much of this is you enjoying yourself, and how much is you trying to annoy the neighbours.” Varian said breathlessly, his sweat slicked body never ceasing it’s grind and flow against her.  
  


“Nor do I.” She admitted. “But don’t stop.”

Varian frowned, his thrusts slowing, as he met Cassandra’s eyes with a frustrated sigh.

“Okay, now I’m getting stuck in my own head.” He admitted.  
  


Cassandra frowned at him, she banged on the wall besides her head, and gave a long moan. The neighbours were not going to win.

“Will you stop it!” Varian grunted. “You’re distracting me.”  
  


“Sorry.” She whispered in his ear, becoming serious, caught up in the moment, in her own relaxed state, in her vindictive joy at being able to annoy her neighbours, she had managed to forget that this was also a moment between her and Varian. She ran her fingers lightly down the back of his neck in a way she knew he liked.

. “Cum for me.” She whispered.  
  


“I’m trying to!”

She bit her lip, trying not to laugh. They could have fun, they could laugh with each other in these moments, but it could put a hold on any chance of them both reaching a climax, and at some point the joking had to stop. She pulled him close to her, running her fingers repeatedly through his hair, wrapping her legs tightly around his hips and grinding herself into him, feeling the movements deep within herself. She put her mouth next to his ear and let out a long deep groan.

“That feels so good.” She whispered grinding her hip into his again.  
  


“Does it?”  
  


“Yeah.”

He grabbed at her and pulling her closer to him, sinking deeper into her, making her gasp a little, because now it did feel really good.

“Yeah, like that.”

“Do you want me to do you hard?”

She gave a moan in response, nodding slightly.

“Say it.”

“Do me hard.”

“No.”

“What?”

She was confused by the answer, things had begun to disappear again, things didn’t make as much sense as they should, the atmosphere changed to something more serious as Varian met her eyes and kissed her gently, he started moving again, but not fast, slower, still force behind each thrust but something was different. His intense eyes were not leaving hers. For a moment she felt that strange fluttering in her chest that she sometimes felt when she looked at him. She didn’t want to examine it too closely, the things she felt for this man. Instead she concentrated on the slow drag of him inside her, each slow deep push. His hands once more on her wrists, his movements, his body above her all telling her that he was in complete control now. She could feel the pleasure rising steadily, octave by octave, now there was no exaggeration in the noises that were pulled from deep inside her chest.

“Every part of me, wants every part of you, always, it never stops.” Varian said breathlessly into her ear.

Cassandra couldn’t reply, she just leaned up further into him, and that movement made something in her break, her pleasure reached a crescendo, rushing through her body like a deep reverberating hum.

Her eyes were closed, her limbs heavy, she could feel the heavy beat of her heart and the frantic movements above her, against her, inside her, then there was a deep growl, a couple more pushes and he collapsed onto her. He let go of her wrists and her arms automatically wrapped around him, holding him to her. She loved this moment, this stillness, she loved this man in her arms, but she wasn’t going to examine that, not yet.

***

Cassandra took a deep breath. She glanced around the room, seeing all the nervous looking faces. It had been years since she had sat an exam, and despite all of the years in between and all the villains she had faced, the closed booklet in front of her still terrified her. She closed her eyes for a moment and she saw Varian. She saw how he had been that morning when she had rolled out of bed, stretched out on his stomach with his head on his arms. She remembered how he had held her the night before, how warm he had been, how relaxed she he had made her, and as she remembered she felt the tension drift out her limbs, her mind focused.

“You may begin.”

  
She picked up her pencil and opened the booklet. She found herself smiling as she read the first question.

_You got this._


End file.
